


The First Morning

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kicked never felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> With the upcoming week of pure angst.. I really wanted to get something fluffy out there before everything happened. Have faith Robron fans, we'll be rewarded for our patience eventually!
> 
> Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> Feel free to send me ideas and prompts at @robronsugsy on Twitter or on Tumblr at robronsugsy.tumblr.com or robronprompts.tumblr.com

In the past, getting a jab in the calf or shin, or a rough graze of an uncut toenail against his feet would have made him grunt and agitated.

 

Today however, it made him be able to say he's mine.

 

Aaron stirred in the bed, shuffling slightly only to feel a constriction around his waist. In his drowsiness he didn't register what it was straight away, until he felt a small cool breeze on his neck and a tickle from hair that sent a shiver down his spine that reminded him. With his eyes still closed he smiled - the first smile he'd given in too long. Because today wasn't just anyday.

 

 

 

It was the start of the rest of his life with Robert Sugden.

 

 

 

Aaron snuggled his head back into the pillow, a content sigh leaving his lips. He lowered his own arms which had been resting against his head and gripped onto the arms encircling him, stroking the fine hairs that covered them. He felt movement behind him, only slight, but then the hot warm sensation of moist lips touch his back, once, then again, and again until they reached the nape of his neck and curled around to the side of his face. Another smile left his lips and before he knew it, he was gently rolled over.

Finally opening his eyes, he'd never felt more warmth and happiness than the sight before him. Two green-blue eyes looking straight into his own, a curve of lips mirroring his own which soon came close and placed a gentle kiss.

"Morning."

Aaron sighed again, one that almost seemed like he was washing all his troubles, fears and insecurities away.

"Morning."

Robert smiled and closed the gap again, unhooking one of his arms to allow one hand to cup Aaron's face. He gently let it stroke the younger mans stubbled jaw, until he placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin and held him there.

 

"Sleep okay?"

"With sir kicks-a-lot?" he laughed, Robert joining him. "Perfectly."

Robert smiled again, moving his hand to the back of Aaron's ear and playing with the short hair behind it.

"I can't believe we're here y'know."

"You can't believe it? Mate.."

"Shut up." he laughed gently. "Better late than never I guess."

"S'pose so." Aaron winked.

 

Robert swallowed and let his smile turn into a serious expression.

"I'm serious Aaron... I'm... I can't even tell you, how much..."

Aaron cut him off with a kiss and brought his own hand to Robert's face.

"I know."

Robert shook his head lightly.

"I need to say it. I thought.. I'd ruined it, y'know? That we'd never be here. I can't tell you how hard it was to think.. that I'd never have you again. Never be able to feel you, or... that I'd messed up the best thing that will ever happen to me. Because you are alright? I've made it. No amount of money or.. anything, could come close."

Aaron nodded slowly, digesting his words.

Robert noticed he wanted to say something by the way he bit his lip, looking up slightly before looking down.

"What?"

Aaron looked at him and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Aaron?"

 

He brought his head up and looked Robert straight in the eye, his own eyes teared.

"It's cheesy as hell... but.. you're mine. I mean, you're actually-"

It was Robert's turn to cut him off with a kiss, once more bringing his hand to Aaron's cheek, using his thumb to gently wipe away his tears and pulled back slightly.

"I'm yours. Forever."

Their lips fell together again, starting gentle and chaste before falling into something deeper. Their hands roamed each others naked bodies before Robert finally tore his arm from Aaron's waist, rolling onto his back and groaning, stretching in the bed.

Aaron laughed at him before Robert's arm stretched around Aaron's shoulders.

"You got any food in this dump?"

"Oi, this dump is your step mum's pub."

"Don't remind me... the thought of putting clothes on right now disgusts me."

"Yeah well." Aaron started, rising to his knees and straddling Robert. "If you remember, mum was out with Moira so stopped up at Butler's..and Diane was out with Doug in Leeds for the night, so..."

 

Robert grinned and pulled Aaron down onto him, attacking his lips.

"It means I can fuck you as loud as I want."

 

*

 

After fufilling his wish of getting Aaron loud as he wanted without interruption, they rose from the bed, finding their underwear and peeling themselves from the bedroom. Robert circled his arms around Aaron again as they walked downstairs, placing kisses to his neck as they walked into the living room.

 

Robert untangled from Aaron with one last kiss on his temple before heading over to the kettle and flicking it on.

"Toast do ya?"

"Yeah." Aaron smiled, looking over to the bags at the end of the room - all holding Robert's belongings, just another sign that this wasn't a dream.

 

 

Robert just put the bread in the toaster and turned it on when he noticed Aaron fold his arms and shiver.

"You cold?"

"Just a bit."

Robert looked around and pointed to the chair.

"My hoodie's there if you want it."

Aaron frowned and peered over to the chair.

 

"Since when did you own a hoodie?"

"Since the person I loves was never out of 'em."

"Yeah but this doesn't have a zip."

"Apples and oranges babe. Apples and oranges."

" _Babe_?" Aaron laughed.

"Yeah" he smiled. "You don't like?"

"I didn't say that." Aaron blushed.

Robert clicked his tongue as Aaron laughed and pulled the material over his head.

Robert turned around and gripped the edge of the counter, biting his lip as he looked Aaron up and down.

"It suits ya."

"It's massive on me."

"Na it's great. Shows that you're mine."

Aaron raised his eyebrows and walked over to the table, gripping the back of the chair.

"I'm not a piece of meat, you don't own me."

Robert raised his own eyebrows before walking over to Aaron and cupping his face.

"Fuck yeah I do."

He kissed Aaron harshly, biting his bottom lip before the popping of the toaster made him jump, causing Aaron to laugh.

"Scaredy cat."

" _Scaredy cat?!_ Who says that nowadays other than 10 year old girls?!"

Aaron jabbed Robert in the stomach.

"Shut up and butter my toast."

Robert slapped Aaron's arse causing the younger man to whimper before heading over to the toaster.

 

Aaron sat at the table and scratched his jaw, just as Robert placed down his toast and mug of coffee.

He brought his hand to Aaron's jaw and scratched the stubble himself.

"Getting longer eh?"

Aaron shrugged as he took a bite of his toast.

"Just can't be arsed to cut it."

"Well, I don't mind. I love your beard or stubble."

"Like you have a choice what I do." he scoffed.

Robert playfully smacked his jaw and brought over his own mug and toast, pulling the chair round next to Aaron and sitting down.

 

"What's the plan for today then?" Robert asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Dunno... up to you."

"Well, if it was up to me we wouldn't leave your room but..."

"...But we've got stuff to sort out. Like all this crap of yours."

"Hey, it's not _crap_."

"Dozens of those hideous things you call shirts? No, not crap at all."

"Eh, I thought you liked my shirts!"

"I like what's _under_ the shirt mate."

Robert laughed and kissed Aaron's forehead.

 

"Well what d'you suggest we do?"

Aaron shook his head and shrugged.

"Well I'm guessing you don't wanna exactly face the village today-"

"-Why not?" he frowned.

"Well.. I just presumed..."

"Aaron" he sighed, putting his mug down and turning Aaron around to him.

"I. love. you. And I'm not gonna hide away for anyone. We've done that, we aren't hiding anymore. Me and you against them all."

"Screw what the world thinks?"

Robert smirked.

"Screw what the world thinks."

 

Aaron kissed Robert's lips, only to pull back and grimace.

 

"Ugh, fucking peanut butter."

"Oi, nothin' wrong with peanut butter."

"Apart from everything."

"Err, more like _that!"_

"Strawberry jam?! Everyone loves Strawberry jam!"

"Ugh it's vile."

"You're vile."

"You're viler."

"You're vileist"

 

Robert laughed and fell silent, looking down before raising his head and smiling at Aaron.

  

"What're you smiling at?"

 

Robert looked at him, mug in one hand and placed it down. He stretched out his arms and pulled Aaron in again, kissing his nose.

 

"I'm... happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah." he smiled. "For the first time in... I don't even know. Genuine, happiness. Nothing behind it, not pretending or acting, just.. happy."

Aaron closed his eyes and leant his forehead against Robert's.

"Me too."

They remained silent just staring at each other before Aaron pulled away and stood up, ruffling his hair gently and taking their plates to the sink.

 

Robert watched him as he walked, a permanent smile on his face. He stood up and walked over to Aaron, wrapping his arms around him from behind and swaying gently.

 

"How about we go for a walk or something? Like all farming folk do."

"Er since when were we farming folk?"

"Hey, I grew up on a farm!"

"And if I remember correctly you didn't take to it too well."

"Yeah well, had bigger aspirations than shovelling cow muck."

"Oh mister _I'm too good to shovel bullshit but I spout it everyday_ "

Robert jabbed his ribs causing Aaron to laugh.

"Pack it in"

Robert just growled and did it again, Aaron slightly keeling over before running from his grip.

 

Robert laughed and chased him, catching him and pushing him down into the sofa. He towered over him and smiled, but Aaron flicked his nipple causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"Aww, poor baby!"

Robert scowled before smirking and leaning close to him, whispering against his lips.

"You'll have to kiss it better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah.. and I'm pretty sure you hurt some other parts of me too when you did it."

"Did I now?"

"Yeah."

Robert smirked before closing the gap fully, pushing his lips against Aaron's before gaining entry into his mouth with his tongue. He groaned and shut his eyes before picking Aaron up, turning them round so he was sat on the chair and Aaron straddling his hips. He placed one hand under the hoodie and rested it on Aaron's side while the other cupped his arse and squeezing gently, Aaron moaning faintly into his mouth.

 

 

Robert was beginning to pull up Aaron's hoodie when the door flew open.

 

"O-Oh sorry boys!"

Aaron and Robert looked up to find a flustered Doug looking into the air.

 

Aaron jumped off Robert and sat on the couch with his knees to his chest while Robert laughed.

"You can look Doug, we're decent."

 

Doug looked down and grimaced slightly.

"I don't think sitting in nothing but your underwear can be considered decent lad."

"Well it does for us, or are you homophobic?!"

 

Doug's eyes widened and he began to stutter.

"N-no lads, t-that's not what I-"

Aaron smacked Robert's chest and stood up.

"He's joking Doug."

 

Doug sighed and took a deep breath as Robert laughed and stood up himself.

"Sorry Douggers. Where's Diane?"

 

"Popped to the shop, although something tells me she expected I'd walk in on you two."

They both laughed and Robert grabbed Aaron's hand, pulling him up the stairs.

 

 

*

 

 

After another hour in bed of hushed love making, Robert had finally convinced Aaron to go on that walk he suggested. They both wrapped up, the winter air beginning to hit the dales and walked out into the village.

 

At first they walked side-by-side, taking in the fresh air and winter morning before Robert walked close to Aaron and tangled their fingers together.

"You sure?"

Robert smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No hiding remember."

Aaron smiled and leant his head against Robert's arm, walking out into the street.

 

 

The village was peaceful, only the two boys walking through the street. The door of Keepers Cottage opened and Adam Barton emerged, Victoria walking up to the door in her nightgown. They shared a kiss before something caught their eye.

 

Victoria smiled and leant against the door frame as she saw Aaron and Robert walking down the street, hand in hand.

 

Adam caught her gaze and watched too, smiling faintly.

 

"Y'know, I wasn't happy about it at first.. but-"

"They're happy. Happier than I've ever seen either of 'em."

 

Adam smiled at his wife and kissed her again, leaving her to watch the two boys start the first morning of the rest of their lives... together.

 


End file.
